New Boss
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: Basically this is a PWP and for some reason it's also an AU in which Roman is Deans boss. But yeh I wrote it on my phone so it wont be perfect but reviews would be nice, and I'm not exaggurating about the lack of plot.


Dean was nervous as hell. He was sat in his living room, opposite his new boss. The guy was only about three years older than him, and had inherited the company he worked at from his father – Dean's previous boss. Roman had come over about half an hour ago, to discuss the plans for their company's new job. It was nothing Dean hadn't done a million times before. So why was he nervous? Because Roman, in short, was nothing less than a God. Dean himself was nothing special. He had dirty blond hair that didn't ever seem to want to behave, blue eyes and he had some decent muscle considering how often he went the gym. Roman on the other hand was basically the definition of perfection. Tall, handsome, the most gorgeous eyes Dean had ever seen. His hair way long and dark, almost always tied up in a bun or ponytail, but as soon as he let it down he had almost all the ladies in the office staring with either lust or envy. His legs were long, leading up to a perfectly shaped, round ass. He had defined muscles – you could tell they were there, but they always seemed to be hidden underneath those damn suits he wore at the office, but he swore one of these days the guy was going to flex and bust straight out of his shirt. But sat here in Dean's living room, there was no dress code, and the tight jeans and dark t-shirt he wore had no problem in showing Dean exactly what he was missing out on.

Dean didn't want to look awkward so he sat next to Roman on the couch while they were talking. Dean himself had been so focused on using the paper in front of him as a distraction that he hadn't noticed Roman moving, until he felt a hand rest on his thigh. He tried to ignore it, but then it started moving. When Roman cupped his groin he jumped, looking at his boss in shock. But before he could ask what the hell was going on, Roman mouth was on his. It took Dean a few seconds to realise what was going on, and by the time he did Roman' tongue was already in his mouth. Dean was powerless to do anything except moan. Dean wasn't use to letting someone else take control, so he quickly moved his hand and opened Roman's jeans, slipping his hand inside. Dean was slightly shock to find that Roman wasn't wearing underwear, but that only fuelled him on more. He grabbed Roman's cock and began stroking, only lightly at first, but he increased the speed when Roman started whimpering. He couldn't help but smirk at the sounds knowing he had Roman right where he wanted him.

He removed his mouth from Roman's, moving it down to Roman's neck. He sucked at bite at Roman's neck, making sure it wasn't hard enough to leave a mark. He could feel Roman getting hard, his cock filling out in Dean's hand. So Dean stopped his ministrations on Roman's neck and moved down, to kneel between Roman's thighs. After taking off Roman shoes and socks, he slowly pulled Roman's jeans down and off his completely, his breath catching in his throat at the size of Roman's cock. It had to have been at least 8 and a half inches long, as well as think and completely smooth. Dean couldn't wait to taste it.

He licked all around the head of Roman's cock, licking over the slit, then moved and licked the underside of Roman's cock. He took his time tasting Roman's manhood with his tongue, then brought the head into his mouth and began sucking gently. He took more of Roman in, slowly moving down his cock until his mouth was full. He sucked harder, moaning around Roman's cock as he reached his free hand down to remove his own jeans and boxers, and began stroking himself. Roman was moaning at the feeling of Dean's mouth around his cock, and couldn't help but gently buck into Dean's mouth. So Dean gripped Roman's hip with his free hand, and began moving him mouth up and down on Roman's cock at a torturously slow pace. And Roman's moan of impatience he sped up, taking in more of Roman's cock every time, until it hit the back of his throat. He knew Roman was getting close, so he took the hand that was holding down his hips and used it to squeeze the base of Roman's cock. Roman would get his release, but not just get.

Dean pulled his mouth off of Roman, hearing a small whine coming from his boss, but right now he needed his mouth for something else. He replaces Roman cock with three of his fingers, sucking on them to try and get them as wet as possible. He knew Roman was watching him, but right now he didn't care, all he cared about was getting ready for the main event. Pulling his fingers out of his mouth, he brought his hand down to his own entrance, and gently pushed one finger inside himself. Moving it slightly, he tried to relax, and it wasn't long before a second finger joined the first. He didn't want to spend too long prepping himself, but he knew that given the thickness of Roman's cock it would hurt like hell if he didn't spend long enough doing it, but damn he couldn't wait to have Roman inside of him. He quickly pushed the third finger in, moving them all around to try and loosen himself up, but he just couldn't wait anymore. He removed his fingers and crawled forward and onto Roman, until he was straddling the man's lap. Taking a quick look down he was glad to see that his little show had helped keep Roman fully erect.

Dean sat up on his knees, then grabbed Roman's cock and aligned it with his entrance, then slowly slid down, until Roman's entire cock was inside of him. He knew he should have gone and gotten a condom, he knew the dangers of HIV and every other STI out there, but damn it he couldn't wait any long. And if he went to hell for this, it would be worth it. He stopped for a moment, trying to get use to the familiar burn once again, but despite the small amount of pain he was feeling right now, and the fact he wouldn't be able to it properly tomorrow, the feeling of Roman's hard length inside him was amazing. He missed the feeling of being filled so completely. After a few moments the pain had subsided, and Dean couldn't hold back any longer. He began bouncing up and down, riding Roman as hard as he could. He changed the angle slightly a few times, and was rewarded for his efforts when he felt Roman's cock pressed against his prostate. He couldn't hold back the noises ripping themselves from his throat. He grabbed his own cock, not far gone enough into ecstasy to give up his control on the situation and beg Roman to touch him, and he began pumping furiously, matching it to the pace of his thrusts. He felt Roman grabbing his hips, and bucking up into him. He could hear him talking, saying how 'tight Dean was' and how 'amazing it felt' but Dean didn't care for words right now, all he cared about was the feeling of Roman' thick, hard cock pushing against his prostate with every thrust of his hips. Dean knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but he wanted Roman to cum first. So he began moving faster, clenching his muscles to grip Roman's cock tight. With one last moan, Roman came deep inside of him, and that was all it took for Dean to follow, coming all over both of their chests.

Dean continued moving his hips slightly as he rode out his orgasm then finally came to a stop when all his energy left him. He could feel Roman's cock sliding out of him as Roman moved them both to lie down on the couch. He had no energy to clean them up right now, so instead he turned and snuggled into Roman's side, reading his head on Roman's chest, his heart beat lulling his into a deep slumber. And just before he fell asleep, he couldn't help but think to himself that he didn't even want to know what would happen at work tomorrow.


End file.
